1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Chrysanthemum plants. More particularly, the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name "Quiet Eyes."
2. Background of the New Plant
Quiet Eyes, identified as 87.2754, was originated from a cross made by Jack Van Der Knapp in a controlled breeding program at De Lier, Holland in 1986.
The female parent of Quiet Eyes was Pall Mall (non-patented in the United States), and the male parent was Delta (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,815).
Quiet Eyes was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by jack Van Deer Knaap in October of 1987 in a controlled environment at De Lier, Holland.
The first asexual reproduction of Quiet Eyes was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken in December of 1987 in a controlled environment at De Lier, Holland by technicians working under the direction and supervision of Jack Van Der Knaap.